futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dhalia
For previous discussions, see: Archive 1. Futurama Re-Watcharama I'm glad you found the sitenotice, I'll certainly put a link up there for the re-watcharama. What link should I use? The one you've put on your userpage (User_blog:Dhalia/Space_Pilot_3000), or if you think a User_blog:Dhalia (which would then link to all of the episodes, so that we wouldn't have to update it each week). I'm thinking the latter is probably going to be the better choice, but I thought I should double check with you before doing it. Also, I love the Good news, everyone! page. Great idea for how to show that. Ellipses485 02:11, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Thank you so much, I still think it could use something more, but I thought it was an important page to have. Going through all the transcripts wasn't the highlight of my day though! :) -- Dhalia 16:53, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Well, I have added it to the sitenotice and the main page, next to my blog. Just look near the top. Solar Dragon (Talk) 10:15, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::Hey, thanks! I hope you are still on holiday and just checking in? Hope you're having fun. -- Dhalia 16:53, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Lyrics Mind I ask where you get the lyrics from? Solar Dragon (Talk) 17:23, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :Usually from the transcripts, sometimes from infosphere, depending on how lazy I am :) -- Dhalia 17:26, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::So, you are stealing... Just jokin. Where else are you going to get them from anyway. I was thinking of taking it from Infosphere but decided against it just in case. Solar Dragon (Talk) 17:30, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :::haha :P In the case of actual quotes or scripts, there can't be any stealing, because in that case, they would have stolen it themselves! I get transcripts from here: http://www.imsdb.com/TV/Futurama.html and while they are wrong occasionally, they are pretty good and not just a Futurama fan site. -- Dhalia 19:14, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Look Here We have just had a very big discussion about the wikis. Could you look at this and tell me what you think about it. http://www.peelified.com/index.php?topic=18201.new#new Solar Dragon (Talk) 09:41, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :I see. We'll all have to get on IRC to talk about it. -- Dhalia 14:49, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Congrats I have seen you have made admin status by default. "User is amazing" was what Joey wrote. Congrats. I will leave tomorrow again as I am going to my dad's for a week in Shropshire. Solar Dragon (Talk) 17:11, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, I was mighty surprised myself! I hope you are having a good time, though it is nice to see you again. :) -- Dhalia 18:32, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ::I will hopefully be on a bit tomorrow until he gets here to take us away. Also today, I saw someone wearing a Bender T-Shirt with the words bite my shiny metal ass on. I want one. and, Bender's Game is coming to Sky One in 4 parts on the 30th. Yay. Great news as i can see it now. Solar Dragon (Talk) 19:49, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome I intend to help edit this wiki, adding to the knowledge base, thanks again, TURBOS 03:04, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :In all fairness, it's an automated welcome, but you are most certainly welcome. We are very happy to have you, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask. -- Dhalia 03:06, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Images I was requested by Solar Dragon to leave a comment here about the images I've uploaded. I personally ripped them from the video, I wasn't aware I was required to provide proof of the rights to use the image.TURBOS :Fantastic that you can get them from the video, I don't have the capabilities. We've recently had a real problem with people "borrowing" images from other websites, and we don't want a repeat of that, so we are being very careful. When you rip your own images and upload them, all you have to do it check "I took this photo myself". Since you are able to upload images, it would be wonderful if you can go through the articles without images and upload any that you can. -- Dhalia 15:52, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::I'll be sure to do that in future, I will add more images too. TURBOS 15:57, 20 August 2009 (UTC) If you're going to add images though, please take a few seconds to add "FOX Image" (between ) and make a note in the comment section of what episode you got it from and who or what is featured in the image (if applicable). We don't need to license the images or anything, but doing this just states that you actually got the image from the episode or film instead of potentially stealing it from someplace else (where it could have been created by someone else or something). If you don't someone else will probably be able to do if for you, but it would be great if you could do this yourself, especially if you are going to be uploading multiple images. (And sorry for jumping in on the conversation). Ellipses485 16:09, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :I've already added a few, I'll do that from now on. TURBOS 16:29, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :I noticed that several pages with no images probably have several images that would be suitable for that article but nobody has added them. I will focus on adding images for pages where there are no suitable images already. TURBOS 16:33, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :: Thank you! Just make sure you place the image into the infobox and remove the tag. I've done the ones you've already added for you so you can see how it works. Sorry if it seems like we're picking on you, we're really not :) -- Dhalia 16:41, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::: No, I understand perfectly well, I'll learn how things are done the more I add and edit around here. TURBOS 16:49, 20 August 2009 (UTC) well you know what? well sorry but just take off every picture i put in sorry again im am deeply sorry and will take a leave of absence to go to school and deal with it so i wont be on Phillip J. Fry 23:16, 24 August 2009 (UTC) again sorry oh and you forgot a line from tge burecrat song bender's last word "i am bender baby please insert liquor sorry for bein a smart ass about it though and sorry for my language Phillip J. Fry 23:21, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Luck of the Fryrish Hello! I noticed you recently made changes to the quotation that I corrected for the episode Luck of the Fryrish. I had made the edit while watching the episode and I believe the correct quotation is indeed "mode" and not "mood," as you have changed it to. Leela says it to Bender - the quote being a joke that is a play on words. As an electronic device, Bender is fully capable of being in a specific mode, the humor is in that the two words sound similar. If you have a chance to watch the episode, please do so. For now, I shall concede that I may have misheard. Best wishes. --You're absolutely right, thanks for pointing that out. I've gone and reverted my edit. It's been awhile since I'd seen that ep, and I was merely correcting what I thought was a typo. My bad and all that. Thanks! -- Dhalia 17:44, September 12, 2009 (UTC) CONTEST!!!!!!!!!!! Hello I and Solar Dragon am running a contest see my talk page for details. ScarletScarabX 12:14, September 15, 2009 (UTC) IRC Can youcome on IRC now? I need to rant on at someone how bad Wikia is being today. Lol. Solar Dragon (Talk) 19:55, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry I missed you, been a busy day. I guess this is the reason I couldn't log in. -- Dhalia 02:18, September 18, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm on now. Last vchance before Sunday night as I am going away soon. Very soon. Solar Dragon (Talk) 15:32, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :::Never mind. Too late now. Bye until Sunday. Solar Dragon (Talk) 15:37, September 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::Sorry I missed you, next week I'll just log onto IRC and leave myself there. I probably won't be able to chat too often, but you can at least leave me msgs if you like. Enjoy your weekend! Actually this reminds me of an idea I've been thinking about, and this seems like as good a place as any to bring it up (sorry for hijacking the section). As far as IRC goes, why don't we try to make it more accessable for our users to have conversations with us and eachother by adding a page, maybe accessable under the "Community" heading on the kajigger on the left (it's proper term alludes me at the moment). Granted we have no where near the community of users that they do, but I got the idea from other wikis, like Wookieepedia and Memory Alpha, who each have a whole page (Wookieepedia and Memory Alpha) dedicated to the subject. I don't really know very much about it, but maybe for a start we could add a link for the public to access it and move our conversations to a more accessable location, again I don't know very much about the way IRC works, but if it's possible, maybe instead of "#Solardragon" we could move to "#Futuramawiki" or something like that. Just a thought. Ellipses485 16:02, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :That's a good idea. The closest we have right now is in the widgets and it is not very useful or accessible. I only found it yesterday! :Do you mean you also want a forum of sorts for everyone to be able to talk as well? :IRC, meanwhile, is very easy. And I think having a #Futuramawiki channel makes the most sense. It's been awhile since I could say I really knew how to do the cool things on IRC, but to start with, go to here, type in the username you want and then Futuramawiki for the channel. :My computer is on all day every day, usually. I'll do my best to be in the Futuramawiki IRC channel, but I can't promise I'll always be there and able to chat, as you can well imagine. :And we should have a "news item" at the top where the unused images notice is currently, so people can know we are starting it. -- 18:41, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Poor Dhalia who just can't log in consistently. ::I'm on it. I will also link it under Community in the side bar (Yes Ellipses, that is the name). Oh, yeah. I'm back now. Solar Dragon (Talk) 14:57, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Problems with Wikia Hi, I have tries to contact wikia asking about problems we have both been facing with wikia. I will reply here when I get the response. Thanks, Solar Dragon (Talk) 20:33, September 20, 2009 (UTC) : OK, thanks :) -- 01:10, September 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Are there still problems? Got this reply: It may be that Dhalia has a cookie problem. I would suggest she tries clearing her browser cookies to see if that has an effect. * What happens when she tries to log in again? * Does she get any error messages? * What is the exact URL of the page she is using when trying to log in? * Does she get a pop-up box? or is she taken to a log in page? * What browser does she use? and what operating system? Solar Dragon (Talk) 18:04, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, I'll have my husband check that out, but I doubt that's the problem as he is constantly cleaning cookies and junk. -- Dhalia 23:59, September 23, 2009 (UTC) UTOM Just please make me user of the month until halloween and dont listen to any unregisterd people ScarletScarabX 22:45, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, that unregistered user was me, I seem to be having problems logging in again. At any rate, I stand by what I said. Go take a look at that list we gave you on things to improve on while editing. Worry more about your edits and less about "special privileges" and you would have them by now. Let's take a look at your contributions. Eight of the last 10 were about UTOM and changes to your user page. 12 of the last 20 were about your contest and UOTM. :Now, I'm not saying all this to be mean. I know you will do a good job with more work and practice. You've done some good work in the past, just keep it up. -- Dhalia 00:56, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Whoa sorry its just anymous users have no right to critzize me I am sorry again BUT I MEAN WIKIA IT IS KINDA WELL GENERIC MEDIOCRE ScarletScarabX 23:00, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Home Page I'd like to ask if you can find a place for a link for the musical numbers like on Family Guy Wiki-- :I went to the family guy wiki and didn't see anything about musical numbers - at least on the front page. We have a Songs page, is that what you mean? :On another note, are you having problems with your signature again? It isn't showing the links for talk/etc and it isn't colored and I thought it was previously? -- Dhalia 00:05, October 11, 2009 (UTC) it was i'm not lgged in but on the page i will say that if you go to the normal homepage and see a box with brian (dog), stewie (baby) and frank sinatra jr 02:01, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Weird, I responded to this once, my net must have eaten it. OK, I found it when you pointed it out, silly me. As I said, we do have a songs page. Are you saying you want a link to it on the front page? The front page is fairly crowded as is, and I'm not sure how to go about fitting in a songs link. Do you have an idea for this? -- Dhalia 14:57, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey. I just downloaded Firefox which is what you use, isn't it? Firstly, my spellchecker thingy doesn't work. Do you know why this is? Secondly, why did you unprotect Hypnotoad. It is just going to get vandalised again. Thirdly, I see why you complain about font size of the writing, it is tiny on Firefox. It is fine on IE though. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 14:45, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Well. I dunno why it isn't spellchecking for you. No red underlined words? Uhm, maybe it isn't my firefox then, I dunno. Weird. :Yes, the font sucks. Mine is increased about four times and everything now looks funky. :Like I said when I changed it, I'll give it a chance. If it gets vandalized, I'll re-protect it. -- Dhalia 14:51, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I have 3.5. I made a thread on it at the Firefox forums to try to find out why though so should end up OK. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 14:59, October 11, 2009 (UTC) OK, if you're doing what I think you aree doing and changing all appearances manually, ask Joey and see if he can get his bot to do it for you as it will take a massively long time. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 19:38, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :What do you mean? What do you mean by "changing all appearances manually"? LOL now you've made me all paranoid. What am I doing?! -- Dhalia 19:53, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::It seems you are putting quotations into them. That is all. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 20:36, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, lol, that! Yeah, among other things like putting quotes into character pages and checking images. -- Dhalia 20:40, October 11, 2009 (UTC) buttonlabel=Ask a question about Xbox! default=What is prefix=w:c:xbox.answers:Special:CreateQuestionPage/ width=30 break=yes xbox.answers.wikia.com :"The...wha?" -- Farnsworth -- Dhalia 20:06, October 12, 2009 (UTC) "Social Content" & Futurama! Hello Dhalia My name is Adam Blumenfeld and I am Wikia's Entertainment Category Manager. I wanted to reach out and introduce myself, and formally congratulate you on the incredible work you've done on the Futurama wiki! In fact, this page is so great, I am designating it as one of our company's focus wikis for 2011. I'll explain a bit more about what that entails: Wikia has been hard at work creating exciting new features for our site--interactive quizzes, live chat and, most recently, video feeds. We've partnered with Hulu to bring clips/full episodes of certain shows to Wikia...and with your permission we'd like to enable this feature on the Futurama wiki! Essentially, we'll be adding a video drop-down menu at the top of your page that links to a Futurama video sheet within the wiki. The interface is clean and beautifully designed. Like all of our add-ons, the goal here to create unique forms of content on certain wikis without overwhelming the user. In addition, I'll be showcasing this wiki to the folks at Fox, so they can see how great this landing space is. You and your fellow admins should be incredibly proud of the work you've all done on here; this wiki truly stands out on the site. Please let me know your thoughts on the video feature, when you get a chance. We are only enabling it on five wikis total, so it is my hope you'll allow us to move forward with the project. I can be reached easiest at blumenfeld@wikia-inc.com or you can drop me a line on my Talk page. Thanks for taking the time to read this, Dhalia. Have a greath 4th of July weekend; I hope to hear from you soon! Sincerely, Adam Blumenfeld Entertainment Category Manager, Wikia Inc.